1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production system of electrolyzed water, and more particularly to a production system of electrolyzed water of the type which includes a first brine tank arranged to store an amount of saturated brine, a second brine tank arranged to store an amount of diluted brine prepared by dilution of the saturated brine supplied from the first brine tank and an electrolyzer for electrolyzing the diluted brine supplied from the second brine tank to produce electrolyzed water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 6(1994)-335685 is a production system of electrolyzed water in which conductivity of diluted brine supplied into an electrolyzer is detected to adjust a temperature or quantity of the diluted brine supplied into the electrolyzer on a basis of the detected conductivity so that concentration of the diluted brine is maintained in a predetermined value for producing electrolyzed water with a desired chemical property in the electrolyzer. There has been also proposed a production system of electrolyzed water in which DC voltage applied to an electrolyzer for electrolysis of diluted brine is adjusted in accordance with conductivity of the diluted brine to produce electrolyzed water with a desired chemical property.
The conductivity of diluted brine is, however, greatly fluctuated due to change of the temperature of diluted brine supplied into the electrolyzer or change of the mineral content in supplied water. For this reason, it is difficult to constantly produce electrolyzed water with a desired chemical property. In addition, change of the DC voltage applied for electrolysis of diluted brine results in damage of the electrodes of the electrolyzer at their surfaces.